Angel of Middle Earth
by morgcass74
Summary: Athena joins the fellowship with a secret. She fears others reaction to her, for in the past others have left her. Will this secret keep her and a certain elf apart? Or will it bring them closer together before its too late. (I am not very good at summaries. So please bear with me. Rated M just in case. Please Rate and Review)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey _everyone, I have just gone back through my story to fix all of the You's and I's to make it easier to read. R&R please_**

* * *

_**The Beginning**_

The world is changed.

_**I amar prestart aen**_

I feel it in the water.

_**Han mathon ne nen**_

I feel it in the earth. I smell it in the air.

_**Han mathon ne chae a han noston ned 'wilith.**_

Much that once was…

…is lost.

For none now live who remember it.

It began with the forging of the Great Rings. Three were given to the Elves. Immortal, wisest and fairest of all beings. Seven to the Dwarf-lords: Great miners and craftsmen of the mountain halls. And nine… …nine rings were gifted to the race of Men… …who, above all else, desire power.

For within these rings was bound the strength and will to govern each race. But they were all of them deceived. For another ring was made. In the land of Mordor, in the fires of Mount Doom… …the Dark Lord Sauron forged in secret a Master Ring… …to control all others. And into this Ring he poured his cruelty, his malice… …and his will to dominate all life.

One Ring to rule them all.

One by one… …the Free Lands of Middle-earth fell to the power of the Ring. But there were some who resisted. A Last Alliance of Men and Elves marched against the armies of Mordor. And on the slopes of Mount Doom, they fought for the freedom of Middle-earth.

Victory was near.

But the power of the Ring… …could not be undone. It was in this moment… …when all hope had faded… …that Isildur, son of the king, took up his father's sword.

Sauron, the enemy of the Free Peoples of Middle-earth, was defeated. The Ring passed to Isildur… …who had this one chance to destroy evil forever. But the hearts of Men… …are easily corrupted. And the Ring of Power has a will of its own. It betrayed Isildur… …to his death.

And some things that should not have been forgotten… …were lost.

History became legend… …legend became myth. And for two and a half thousand years… …the Ring passed out of all knowledge.

Until, when chance came… …it ensnared a new bearer. The Ring came to the creature Gollum… …who took it deep into the tunnels of the Misty Mountains.

And there it consumed him.

The Ring brought to Gollum unnatural long life. For 500 years it poisoned his mind. And in the gloom of Gollum's cave it waited. Darkness crept back into the forests of the world. Rumour grew of a shadow in the East… …whispers of a nameless fear.

And the Ring of Power perceived… ….it's time had now come. It abandoned Gollum. But something happened then the Ring did not intend. It was picked up by the most unlikely creature imaginable.

A Hobbit, Bilbo Baggins of the Shire.

For the time will soon come… …when Hobbits will shape the fortunes of all.

* * *

_**Athena's POV.**_

Walking through the gardens of my home I sense an urgent feeling in the air. It is as if all the animals, trees and elements are shuddering in fear and lose. I run to my father, who is in the great hall.

"Ada! There is an urgent and dreadful feeling upon the air," I say as you rush into the room.

"Yes, Athena dear, I feel it too," he says in a hushed tone.

Just as I was about to say something one of my friends rushes in with a letter in his hand.

"Vincent! What? What is it? Are you hurt? Is something wrong?" I ask in a rush as I walk to him.

"No, Milady. Nothing is wrong …. ….just a letter….. ….for you from Gandalf. Says… it is… important and I….. …was to….. …get it to you ….. …as fast…. …as I could," Vincent says panting.

"Oh okay. You just sit down and catch your breathe. Thank you my friend," I say as I open the letter and start to read it.

_Dear Athena _

_I ask that you would please accompany me to a council meeting in Rivendell. For I feel that we will need you greatly, the council will be in 5 days. Though this letter is short, the need is still great._

_Yours sincerely _

_Gandalf the Grey_

_P.S. Athena dear, if you will come to the meeting, I suggest you make haste. It will be a long journey and I fear that you will not make it in time._

I sigh after I had read the letter. I hand it to my father and as he quickly reads through it his face becomes grim. He looks up and no words are need, I am to start packing and head to Rivendell for this council meeting. He nods and I walk off to my room.

As I am walking up the stairs I wonder what this meeting is so important for. Gandalf would not write to me in a short and urgent letter if it was not important. I walk into my room I see Roslyn has started to pack my bag with the necessities. For some reason she always knows when I am leaving and to tell the truth it is quite creepy, though in a way, it is reassuring.

"Thank you Roslyn."

"No worries, Milady. Everything you need is packed. You have spare clothes and food. I have also laid your weapons out and your clothes to change into." She says with a smile on her face.

"I don't know how you do it Roslyn but thank you. You do know that I can do it myself though?"

"Yes, but this saves you time, for I felt your need to leave as soon as possible. I will go and ready your horse for you Athena, while you get changed."

As she closes the door I strip out of my dress and change into my riding clothes. They consist of black leggings with boots that come up to mid-calf. The shirt is black with long sleeves and a red waist clincher belt that ties up in the back. I then strap the two daggers to the inside of my boots, as well as my two swords to my waist. Then I pick up bow and arrows as well as my bag and as I am running down the stairs I put on my cloak, flip up the hood, place my bow and arrows on my back as well as my bag. Heading to the stables I see my father there as well as Roslyn.

"Athena, daughter, there is something I need to give you." He says to me as I enter.

I go to him and he puts a necklace around my neck. It is a spiral like with a blue jewel in the middle. "It was your mother's and now it is yours," he says with tears in his voice.

I look down and touch the necklace. I hug my father so hard that I feel like I never want to let go. "Thank you, Ada."

Roslyn brings Ava, my horse, to me. She is a black beauty. I hope on. I look down and smile to my father and Roslyn. With the last of our good byes I ride off into the night. I travel for 3 days, only resting briefly to give Ava a rest. On the fourth day, I arrive in a Rivendell, and it seems like I am not the only one. There are elves, dwarfs and men as well. None of them can see my face for the hood is up. I hope off of Ava and walk to the stables. I know where they are for I have been in Rivendell many times before.

* * *

_**Legolas' POV.**_

A rider on a black horse arrives in Rivendell, shortly after us. I am not the only one to notice. The dwarves, men and the other elves look to the rider as well. The rider jumps of his horse and takes the horse to the stables, only briefly looking our way.

I am curious as to why he is here. It seems that he is in on the council meeting as well I wonder what his take on it will be.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Athena's POV.**_

When I wake, I wake to sun in my face. I had a peaceful dream, but cannot remember what it was about but it was peaceful. I get up and get change, as I put my hood up; there is a knock at the door. I open it to see Arwen and Aragorn. I smile and let them in. I give them each a hug and smile. I take off your hood, as Arwen asks, "Why are you wearing the hood up Athena?"

"To see what the rest of the men at the council will think of a woman in the meeting." I reply with a mischievous smile.

Aragorn laughs and smile at me, while Arwen says to me, "My father will like to see you before the meeting."

I put my hood back up as I all walk out of the room and to Lord Elrond. I walk along the hallway keeping my head down and pass many people. As I do I think what the meeting will be about. I walk to Lord Elrond and wait to see what he needs.

_**Legolas' POV.**_

I see the stranger walk over to Lord Elrond. It seems that they know each other and that they are discussing something about the meeting.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Athena's POV.**_

As I am sitting down in the council meeting I see the people that arrived yesterday. The Dwarves, Elves, Men, as well as Frodo and Gandalf. As I am waiting for Lord Elrond to speak I think back to what he asked me, only moments before:

"_Athena, in this council meeting, I ask you not to say anything until we are deciding what to. It is of great importance that you do this, for I need you to this and watch what goes on. At the end you may decide what to do, for I think that it will come do to a decision." He says to me._

"_Yes, Lord Elrond, I will do this for you, but only because you asked." I say._

Back to the council meeting I watch as Lord Elrond stands up to start the meeting. "Strangers from distant lands, friends of old you've been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite, or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom. Bring forth the Ring, Frodo."

Ring! No, it cannot be not that Ring. That abomination is not a Ring but a death wish for any who possess it. Why would Frodo have it? I look to Elrond and see that he has a grim look on his face.

Frodo steps up and puts the Ring and a whisper goes through the people in the council. I feel like jumping up and leaving but I cannot for Elrond and Gandalf have asked me to stay. So I will stay and watch. But in the end I will have to make a decision.

"So it is true." A man whispers. I look around and see everyone having their own reaction, whispers and talk. Frodo seems relieved, Gandalf worried and the Elf from last night worried as well.

The man that whispers before stands and says, "In a dream, I saw the eastern sky grow dark but in the west a pale light lingered."

What is this man on about?

He continues, "A voice was crying: Your doom is near at hand. Isildur's Bane is found."

He goes to touch the ring and Gandalf stands up and starts to chant in the Black speech. I grab my head in pain and slump against the chair. Though I am not the only one to be affected. I see the Elf from last night close his eyes as if to get away and Lord Elrond touch his head.

"Never before has any voice uttered the words of that tongue here in Imladris." Lord Elrond says with a stern voice to Gandalf.

"I do not ask you pardon, Master Elrond, for the Black Speech of Mordor, may yet be heard in every corner of the West! The Ring is altogether evil." Gandalf replies.

I sit up straighter now that the pain has faded.

"No it is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this Ring?"

I swear when he said this I wanted to hit him. And to make it worse his continues, making me hate him more and more as he goes on.

"Long has my father the Steward of Gondor kept the forced of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him."

"You cannot wield it. None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master." Aragorn replies.

"And what would a Ranger know of this matter?"

When he says that I go to stand up back Aragorn places a hand on my arm to settle me down. That was a great insult and I would have hit the man if not for Aragorn.

The blonde Elf from last night stands up and says, "This is no mere Ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."

I am beginning to like that elf more and more.

The man named Boromir replies in disbelief, "Aragorn. This is Isildur's heir?"

"And heir to the throne of Gondor."

"Sit down, Legolas." Aragorn says calmly.

So the Elf name is Legolas, that great to know. For now I can stop calling him 'the elf from last night'.

"Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king." He is at it again, the more he speaks the more I want to hit him.

Gandalf then speaks up, "Aragorn is right. We cannot use it."

"You have only one choice." Lord Elrond says. "The Ring must be destroyed."

Then a Dwarf speaks up and says, "Then what are we waiting for?"

He picks up his axe and swings it down on the Ring. Instead of destroying the Ring it destroys his axe. Pieces go flying and one goes straight at Aragorn.

Lord Elrond than says "The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there that it can be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this."

Silence is heard in the council until Boromir speaks up, "One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its Black Gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. And the Great Eye is ever-watchful. It is a barren wasteland riddle with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with 10 000 men could you do this. It is folly."

Legolas then jumps up, "Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed."

"And I suppose you think you are the one to do it!" Gimli says to Legolas.

"And if we fail what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?"

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf!" Gimli shouts.

At this the Elves and Dwarfs stand up and start to argue, then the men. As the arguing continues Gandalf stands up to say something to them, but I am beyond hearing what they have to say. I look towards Frodo, and as the others are still arguing I am the only one to hear Frodo speak, "I will take it." No one else hears. What a brave hobbit. Then he speaks louder until everyone hears him.

"I will take it. I will take the Ring to Mordor." The shock on everyone's face says it all. "Though I do not k now the way."

Gandalf then steps to Frodo, "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear."

Then Aragorn stands, "If by my life or death I can protect you I will. You have my sword." He says to Frodo. I think to myself, poor Arwen.

"And you have my bow." Legolas says.

Then Gimli says, "And my axe." And stands next to Legolas with some discomfort.

Boromir then steps forward and says "You carry the fate of as all, little one. If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done."

I then stand up and remove my hood as I walk to Frodo and kneel in front of him and look at him with my golden eyes. I take his hand and look into his eyes as I say, "You have and pure and strong heart Frodo Baggins, I will fight and protect you." I then stand beside Aragorn and Gandalf.

"A woman!" Boromir exclaims, "A woman has no place on a journey such as this."

Aragorn says, "She will be a great ally on this journey."

Before Boromir can reply a voice interrupts, "Hey! Mr Frodo's not going anywhere without me," another Hobbit says as he runs out from a bush.

Then Lord Elrond says with a smile on his face, "No indeed. It is hardy possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret Council and you are not."

Then two more hobbits jump out from behind pillars, running to Frodo's side, one says "Oi. We're coming too!" And the look on Lord Elrond's face is funny as the do. "You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us"

Then the other one says, "Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission. Quest. Thing."

The other than replies to him, "Well that rules you out, Pip."

I laugh softly at this and look to Gandalf who has a look on his face of well-isn't-this-great.

"Ten Companions. So be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring."

"Great!" Says the Hobbit named Pip, "Where are we going?"

I laugh at this and then move off to get some sleep and to pack for tomorrow. As I walk away I feel as though someone is watching me. I turn and see that is it Legolas. I smile, turn and keep on walking to my room.

_**Legolas' POV.**_

The woman that is accompanying us on the journey, starts to walk away, but then stops and turns. Notices that I am looking at her she smiles, and then continues on walking. I wonder who she is and what her name is.

Aragorn walks up to me and see that I am staring after her. "Her name is Athena Rosewood and she is a great friend," he says with a smile.

I turn to him and nod. I get a feeling that this is going to be a long journey, ahead and even more so with Athena traveling alongside us. I walk to my room then to rest and get ready for tomorrow. And as I drift to sleep, I think of Athena, with her long brown hair, and piercing golden eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Athena's POV.**_

_**NEXT DAY!**_

As I am waiting to get going, the man Boromir comes up to me and looks me up and down, like he is undressing me with his eyes. What a pig.

"I am Boromir, it is a pleasure to meet you Milady…" he says waiting for my name.

"Athena." I reply shortly and abruptly.

I walk away and stand Aragorn, to listen to Lord Elrond.

"The Ring-bearer is setting out on the Quest to Mount Doom. On you who travel with him, no oath, nor bond is laid to go further than you will. Farewell. Hold to your purpose. May the blessing of Elves and Men and all Free Folk go with you."

Gandalf then speaks, but I do not hear him for I am looking at Aragorn and Arwen. There is sadness in both their eyes. So before I leave I speak to Arwen in my mind "_Do not worry Arwen. I shall look after him for you."_

"_Thank you" she replies._

Weeks later, we have travelled far, when we get to a stone foundation on hills.

"We must hold this course, west of the Misty Mountains, for 40 days. If our luck holds, the Gap of Rohan will still be open to us. From there, our road turns east to Mordor."

As he says this Boromir is teaching the Hobbits Merry and Pippin sword fighting. And then he hits Merry in the hand accidently. Then the two of them gang up on Boromir and tackle him to the ground. And as they are rolling along on the ground Aragorn goes to help when the turn on him and then tackle him to the ground as well.

At this I are laughing but then stop when Legolas is focusing on something that seem like it is heading in our direction. I go up to him and ask, "What do you see, Legolas?"

"I do not know." He whispers.

Then Sam asks, "What is that?"

Were Gimli replies with, "Nothing! It is just a wisp of cloud."

Boromir, Aragorn, Merry and Pippin have all stopped playing around at this point in time and then Boromir has said, "It is moving fast. Against the wind."

Then Legolas says in alarm, "Crebain from Dunland!"

Aragorn then shouts "Hide!"

I jump down and collect my bag as well as putting the fire out with sand when I am grabbed from behind and pulled down into a bush. I turn to see what grabbed me and come face to face with Legolas. As the Crebain are flying across I are still looking at Legolas who is looking at me. I blush but cannot help but still look into his eyes. And as we both keep staring at each other it is as if the world and everyone else just fades away like it is only the two of us. The moment fades as I notice that the Crebain have past and so Legolas helps me up from the bush and I smile to him.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome" he says with a smile.

He then gets up from the bush and lends me his hand. I take it and he pulls me up. As he does I miss judge my steps and fall straight into him. His arms go around my waist as he steadies both himself and me. I look up into his eyes and I am captured by them. I never usually notice others eyes before but his are the most captivating blue that I have ever seen. Suddenly I hear the words that I have been dreading to hear.

"We shall try the mountain, Caradhras," Gandalf says with determination.

I move away from Legolas so fast that I nearly tumble over. I right myself before running over to Gandalf. There is panic in my eyes but I keep it off of my face.

"Gandalf! The mountain? Really?" I question.

"_You know that I might not survive that. Right? It is going to be extremely hard for me, if I cannot free them." I say._

"_Yes I know. And I am completely sorry for this. If you cannot last the journey with them concealed then you may free them. But only in your dire time." His reply is._

"_Okay, but please do not say a thing to them."_

"Yes. The gap is closed to us. So the mountain is our only hope." His reply is so that everyone can here.

We start to make our way up the mountain. Every step of mine brings me closer to pain. It is hard, but I will make it to keep them hidden. Between my shoulders my back was burning with heat. I move my shoulders to keep the burning heat away. I can usually handle the cold but when it is as cold as it is on the mountain then it becomes harder to have control of them.


	5. Chapter 5

We have been on this mountain for days and the burning has become intense. So intense that I am struggling to keep up with the rest of the Fellowship. I see Frodo fall down in the snow. He tumbles down though Aragorn stops him before he falls any further down the mountain. I hurry my steps to Frodo to see if he is alright. That's when I see Boromir pick something up out of the snow. It was the ring. It glints in the sun and suddenly the heat in my back become so intense that I fall to my knees sinking into the snow. **_*You can't do this. It is hopeless. Turn to Sauron. He is your only salvation.*_** words are going through my head and I feel as if they are right but when they say Sauron's name I know that it is the ring. So I tune that voice out. I see a shadow in the snow in front of me, looking up I see that it is Gimli.

"You alright there lassie?" he reaches down to help me up.

"Yes. Thank you Gimli. I'm alright." I grab his hand and he pulls me up as best he can.

He grunts and nods then, turns to walk back up the snow. I look and see that Gandalf is looking at me with concern. I smile to him, signalling that I am okay. I continue walking when Aragorn gently grabs my arm.

_"Are you okay?" He says in my head._

_"Yes. My back is just hurting. The cold is making it harder to control them." Is my reply._

Only a few trusted people know about me. One is Aragorn and the others are my father, Gandalf and Elrond.

He nods his head and moves on, though still keeping a hand on my lower back in comfort. I look up and see that Legolas is looking at me. The look on his face makes it hard for me to decipher. It seems that he is worried, concerned and suspicion. I hope that I will be able to keep them in check so that he doesn't look at me a different way. I smile to him in reassurance, hoping that he will buy it. It seems that he does because he smiles back.

We continue our trek up the mountain with Legolas and me are walking on top of the snow. The others are carrying the hobbits, for they have grown cold and they are in need of the warmth. I am breathing heavy, so I do not hear what they are saying, until suddenly I am jerked back and pressed against the wall of the mountain. A warm body is covering mine from the snow that is falling down in clumps. Suddenly Gandalf speaks in a loud voice, chanting a counter spell in Sindarin to stop Saruman from bringing down the mountain on us.

I know that I won't be any help but I try to put more energy in to what I am doing. I gather my power into my centre and push it out to the hobbits, knowing that the might not survive the fall of the snow that will cover us. I feel strength seep out of my body, leaving me cold and sleepy. The last thing I see before everything blacks out is lightening striking the top of the mountain and snow falling down to bury us.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Legolas' POV_**

We are covered in snow and it freezes ones bones, making it hard to move. I dig my way to the surface, as does everyone else. Soon we all start to argue on what we are to do.

Boromir yells over the howling wind, "We must get off the mountain. Make for the Gap of Rohan, and take the west road to my city!"

But Aragorn counters that with the thing that plagues my mind, as well as Gandalf's, "The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard."

"If we cannot pass over the mountain. Let us go under it. Let us go through the Mines of Moria." Gimli states.

As they all argue over what to do next I can't help but get the feeling that something is not right. Something is missing. But I cannot put my finger on it. I tune back in when Gandalf says to let Frodo decide.

Then Boromir states what has worried us all. "This will be the death of the Hobbits." And you can see that they are so cold that their skin is going white and their lips blue.

Frodo has to make a decision and he does. "We will go through the mines."

The decision is made. We go to move down the mountain when the next thing that Sam says, freezes me in my place and chills my blood.

"Where is Miss Athena?" asks Sam looking around.

We look around and I see Aragorn's face and we then star to dig in the place that she was last seen. As we dig I feel a cold hand, beneath my fingers. We dig more frantically. Soon we find her but she is as pale as the snow and doesn't seem to be moving. We pull her out of the snow and Aragorn checks her pulse. The relief washes over his face, but it is soon filled with worry.

"Her pulse is weak, but it is there. But we must get to a warm place to keep her with us," he says and picks her up. But then he looks to the Hobbits. It is clear that he won't be able to carry, Athena, Frodo, and Sam. So I hold my arms out to take her and gratitude is seen on his face and a message is passed to each other that do not require words. He knows that I will take care of her, when he cannot. We travel back down the mountain where we find a cave. We all huddle into it, where we lit a fire and spread out the black to keep everyone warm. We all change into our spare clothes to dry the wet ones. But then we come to a dilemma. We have to change Athena's or she will get sick.

Aragorn tells us all to turn around so that he can change her. It seems only right because he knows her and is like a brother to her. As he is changing her I put more wood into the fire so that it will be warm enough in this cave.

I cannot believe that I forgot that she was right next to me. She could die, because we did not get to her in time. I hope she will be alright. I have grown to care for her in a way that I never thought possible. I… My thoughts are interrupted when I hear whimpering coming from behind me.

I turn to see that Aragorn is holding Athena down. It seems like she is trying to get away from some sort of pain. He looks to me and shakes his head telling me not to worry. I go to turn back around, when her scream echoes off of the walls. I jump to me feet, going over to Aragorn. I bend down and look at her. Her back is arched and sweat is pouring off of her forehead. She starts to struggle and I don't know what to do to help her.

"Legolas go and keep the others occupied for a while please." Gandalf says as he walks up to us.

I nod and head to the fire to the others to keep them calm. I hope she is alright, I think to myself as I stare into the fire.


	7. Chapter 7

** **AUTHORS NOTE****

**Here is a small piece. trying to update as much as i can but i have hit a bit of a road block at the moment. i will be continueing this story. thanks for the reviews and more will be very much appreciated.**

**#There is elvish. in the brackets after it is the english meaning**

* * *

**_Athena's POV._**

I feel pain the first moment that I begin to wake up from the dark abyss that I was lost in. It is flaming through my shoulder blades and I cannot help but scream out it pain. I feel someone holding me down, and speaking soothing words. But I am so consumed by the pain that I cannot heed those words.

I slowly open my eyes and see Aragorn and Gandalf above me. Aragorn is stroking my hair and speaking those soothing words to me. They see that I am awake, so they help me get up into a sitting position. I can still feel the pain radiating through my back as the heat slowly dies down.

"Man mathach?" (How do you feel?) Aragorn asks me in a soft tone, so low that it is almost like a whisper.

"Im maer, le hannon" (I am well, Thank you.) I say though my voice sounds hoarse.

"Aníral maded? Aníral sogad?" (Do you want to eat? Do you want to drink?) Aragorn questions, with worry and concern lacing his voice.

"No. I'm fine. Just need the warmth." I whisper out in a hoarse voice.

"You gave us quite a scare there, darling." Says Gandalf with a concerned face. I look around and see that we are all in a cave. And a fire is blazing. I look to Gandalf and nod my head. A way of saying sorry that I had worried everyone.

I try to sit up, but find that I had no strength in me to even lift my arms. Seeing that I was having trouble, Aragorn helped to ease me up. It took so much of my energy just to sit up that I may have fallen back down on my back if Aragorn didn't sit behind me, and allow me to lean against his chest. I relax against his back and as I do a sigh leaves my body and I find that the pain in my back has reduced allowing me to be able to move a little. It seems that everybody noticed that I have awoken, for they all rush over to me, asking if I am okay and do I need anything. I smile at them and say no. It's a wonderful thing to be cared for. I don't want to tell them, for I could lose this, and I have begun to value this.

I look down at myself and see that I am in different clothes then before. I blush knowing that someone had to change me. I just really hoped that Boromir didn't. I he did then I would have to deck him one. Right in the nose. I look up and speak to Aragorn in his mind.

_"Aragorn, who changed me?'_

_"W-w-well. I d-d-did. But it was because your other ones were soaked through with water and cold from the ice that covered you." Aragorn stutters back in response._

I found it quiet funny how he stutters at this question.

I smile at him and nod telling him that I am fine with him changing my clothes.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello. That's right. I am updating. I knowit has been a while. But look a new Chapter. Hope you like. Please Review.

* * *

I soon gain the strength to sit up on my own. As I do I look around and find that we are in a cave. The others are all sitting around the fire, with their backs facing towards me.

"How long have I been unconscious? What happened?" I ask Aragorn, though my voice sounds as if rocks have been poured down my throat.

"Well, I am not certain. Gandalf will be able to tell you more about it," Aragorn says gently, "While he explains I will get something for your throat."

I look to Gandalf and he explains that when the snow fell on top of us, I must have fallen unconscious due to being exhausted from expending my energy in keeping the snow off of everyone, keeping the hobbits warm and safe, as well as hiding them.

"It has only been a few hours that you have been unconscious. Do not do anything like that again. It would be unwise." He scolds at me while I am drinking the brew that Aragorn has given me for my throat.

I smile at him and nod. The others then come over and ask if I am alright. The concern they are showing me lifts my heart and spirits high. I smile and laugh as the hobbits tackle me in a hug. As I am being hugged by the hobbits I look up and see Legolas smiling at me. As our eyes lock I feel emotions in me that I haven't felt in years.

As we sit down around the fire I am caught up on what we are doing. Apparently we are heading into Moria, as there is no other way. Fear creeps up my spine and settles in my heart. Moria. One place that I fear going to. I look to Gandalf and all he does is nod. Sighing I smile to the others and soon enough everyone is falling asleep, all expect Legolas who has offered to take first watch. I lie down but cannot find sleep.

After a few minutes of trying to find sleep, I get up and head over towards Legolas. For a moment we say nothing to each other, just sit in comfortable silence.

He is the one that breaks it first. "How are you feeling?"

Smiling at him, "I am fine. Just cannot seem to get to sleep just yet." He smiles back.

"I was worried about you."

"Really?" I am shocked.

"Yes. I know that we have only known each other for a short while but I have grown to care a lot about you. And seeing you buried under all that soon, pale and cold scared me."

Touched by his words I reach out and grab a hold of his hand. Smiling, "Thank you, for caring."

We talk all through his watch, not noticing that we are still holding hands or that we have moved closer to one another, but a certain dwarf woke up from his sleep and saw. Smiling to himself he goes back to sleep thinking of ways that he could tease the elf about this the next day.

Waking up the next day, I feel really warm and noticing that my head is on a pillow. I don't remember falling asleep last night. That when I notice that the pillow is moving and that there is a hand wrapped around my waist. I snap my head up and see that Legolas is holding me and that I was resting against his chest. I try to move away but that only results in him pulling me closer. Sighing I rest my head back on his chest seeing that there is no way out unless I wake him. The warmth from him and the rhythm of his breathe soon lulls me back to sleep.

Later on I am awoken by a smiling Aragorn, who quickly leaves us. I look up at Legolas and notice that he is still asleep with his arm wrapped firmly around my waist and with mine returning the warm and comfortable embrace. I shake him till he wakes up and smile at him. He notices that his arm his holding me firmly to his chest and he blushes and pulls away. I am slightly disappointed but I mask it before he can see. We are told to hurry and eat as well as pack for we had a long descend, to get to the walls of Moria before night was upon us. After grabbing a small bit to eat and packing up our belongings we start the slow trek down the mountain. I stick close to Frodo, in hopes that I can keep him warm. He already has enough of a burden to carry, that he doesn't need to be weighed down by the cold. Gandalf looks at me and notices that I am becoming paler by the minute.

"_You need to stop, or you will hurt yourself."_

I look at him as he says this. I see the concern and worry on his face so I reel back a bit to keep myself out of harm. Soon we hit the bottom of the mountain and the snow soon beings to diminish to green. We stop for lunch back hurry on to get to the Mountain walls of Moria.

By the time we get there, it is nightfall and everything is damp and dark. Something just doesn't feel right. I just hope that we can get out of Moria safely, but I fear the path ahead.


End file.
